Culpa
by Alejandra Macias
Summary: One- Shot Basado en los personajes de rojo y negro y spin-off de otro "Miedo". Albus/Megara. Regalo para Marcela Pérez García.


Este es un One Shot Albus/Megara, es un regalo. Los personajes fueron tomados de Rojo y Negro, historia creada por Mónica Alejandra. Espero que les guste, háganmelo saber.

CULPA.

EML

Se encontraba nerviosa. Movía los dedos armoniosamente contra la mesa, de vez en cuando se llevaba las manos a los labios para morder cada uno de sus dedos y cuando sentía que no era suficiente se quitaba y se ponía el abrigo o se movía erráticamente contra el asiento. De vez en vez tomaba un sorbo del café que previamente había solicitado. A dos años sus rasgos físicos habían cambiado notoriamente, solía recoger su cabello completamente en una sola cola, su rostro había madurado y su cuerpo había crecido. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos se habían conservado intactos. Fue una tonta y una necia, actuó como una niña inmadura que solo quería obtener su capricho y en el camino perdió lo que realmente le importaba, esperaba que le perdonará, pero lo aceptaría si no lo hiciera.

Al levantar la vista lo vio. Estaba ahí en el marco de la puerta dejando su abrigo, tan apuesto como antes. A medida que se acercaba Megara iba notando el paso del tiempo. A primera vista él parecía el mismo, pero su mirada era la de una persona cansada, la de una persona infeliz y se maldijo internamente por ello. Trago saliva profundamente y se vio tentada a salir del lugar, ¿En realidad iba a hablar con él después de tanto tiempo? Enderezó su espalda, aliso su falda y sacudió el polvo imaginario de sus brazos. Aclaro la garganta para poder decir… ¿Qué era realmente lo que quería o podía decir? Se limitó a dar un saludo con la cabeza y formar una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Albus se colocó frente a ella sin decir nada.

-Hola. Soy Wendy, soy su mesera. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo joven? – Dijo una chica rubia verdaderamente hermosa

-Un café negro con un toque de leche sin azúcar por favor. – Respondió Albus en un tono que Megara no alcanzaba a reconocer. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en cuanto escucho su voz. La mesera se fue dejándolos solos en un profundo silencio hasta que la morena por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Mm mm… ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo con timidez. Albus fijo su mirada en la de ella, analizándola, perforándola, penetrándola. Posiblemente analizando lo que le diría. La chica se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte del chico. Sus ojos cosquilleaban del esfuerzo que hacía por no llorar. Su pie se movía frenéticamente del nerviosismo y estaba casi 100% segura de que estaba empezando a sudar.

-Bien – Respondió secamente por fin. Megara esperaba una pregunta similar que nunca llegó. Nunca había conocido a Albus en una forma tan fría, parecían dos completos extraños en lugar de dos ex-amantes. -Mmm… Supongo que te preguntarás porque te he citado aquí. – Albus desvió la mirada sin responder haciendo que la chica se desesperara. – Por favor, háblame, mírame, dime que me odias, por lo menos dime algo. – Suplico.

-No te odio. Nunca podría odiarte. – Respondió fijando de nuevo su mirada en los suaves ojos de Megara. – No quise realizar teorías de porque me citaste aquí. Supongo que todo quedó claro el último día que nos vimos, me encuentro intrigado, por supuesto. Así que dime Zabini, ¿Cuál es el asunto por el cual estoy aquí?

Megara cerró los ojos con dolor al escuchar su apellido.

-Escuche que estás en la escuela de medimagia. Era tu sueño y lo estás logrando, te felicito de todo corazón.

-Hola escuché que te preparadas para ser periodista. – Contesto automáticamente. – Pero no creo que estemos aquí para hablar de nuestras carreras.

-No. Claro que no. -dijo para después aclarase la garganta. – Estamos aquí por tu historia con Danielle…

-Pensé que había quedado claro que era algo privado, que no iba a hablar de ello. ¿A qué viene todo esto Zabini?, ¿Hiciste que viniera hasta aquí solo para reprocharme lo que siempre me reprocharse? No tengo tiempo ni ganas de esto…

-Hablare y me escucharás. – dijo la Morena por primera vez en la noche con seguridad. Los ojos de Albus la taladraban profundamente, eran preciosos, siempre lo habían sido. – Yo… cuando estábamos juntos siempre quise pensar que yo era la persona más importante para ti, a costa de tu familia, a costa de tus amigos y a costa de tu pasado. Quería sentir que por fin algo me pertenecía y quería que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Probablemente romantice las relaciones y deseaba que fuera todo miel sobre hojuelas, que tú te llevarás de detalles cuando me veías, que tú me hicieras saber que yo era importante para ti. Que…

-Lo se. Lo sé. Nunca fui el modelo de novio que necesitabas y te lastimo saberme indiferente. Me lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos. – interrumpió Albus.

-Tu nunca lo negaste.

-¿Qué caso tenía hacerlo? Me dejaste en claro que tenía solo una opción. Tú querías todo y yo solo te podía ofrecer fragmentos. Nunca quise lastimarte si es lo que querías escuchar después de dos años.

-No vine aquí a escuchar eso Albus. – contesto la chica con nostalgia.- no entendía porque elegidas callar sobre el amor que decías sentir por mí. Quería que me eligieran a mi. Por supuesto, todo esto puede sonar a una justificación por lo que sucedió hace años. Yo nunca pude o nunca quise dejar las cosas como estaban, nunca quise olvidarme de lo que ocultabas. Así que ocurrió lo inevitable. A pesar de darnos otra oportunidad nuestra relación estaba condenada por mí necedad y tu silencio.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? He pasado dos años continuando con mi vida, con mis estudios, con mi familia y vienes tú a recordar algo que carece ya de importancia. He pasado por mucho Zabini, mi familia ha pasado por mucho y aún así nunca imaginé que me guardarás tanto rencor para abandonarme en el momento en el que más te necesitaba.

-Habia otras personas que también me necesitaban.

-Y aún así espere como un idiota que llegarás, que dejaras pasar todo y acudieras a mi. Te necesitaba y como una cobarde te largaste. ¿A qué viene toda esta mierda ahora?- exclamaba el chico furioso. Sus ojos serpenteaban con implacable enojo y dolor. Parecía estar reteniendo sus impulsos pero en el fondo ella sabía que estaba dolido y no lo culpaba.

-Tienes razón, en todo tienes razón. -dijo la morena con rendición. – Tienes razón en todo excepto en pensar que en ese momento no me importaba lo suficiente como para ir hacia ti, pero todo era muy complicado y no quería complicarlo más.

-No me interesan tus excusas.- Dijo para después recomponer la postura y volver a esa fina capa de insensibilidad en su rostro. – Hace tiempo lo supere y te supere, creo que no hay nada más que decir.

-Si lo hay.

-De mi parte no.- contesto tajantemente haciendo la silla hacia atrás para retirarse.

-Se lo que sucedió con Danielle. -Soltó la chica antes de que Albus se levantará. El chico se quedó petrificado, con la mirada perdida y el puño cerrado. Lentamente volteo la mirada hacia la morena con los ojos acuosos y resignación.

-Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Eso no tiene importancia Albus. Lo importante es que yo lo sé y puedo entender porque me lo ocultarse todo este tiempo. – Albus no podía articular palabra alguna, ¿Qué caso tenía después de todo? Ya no le importaba realmente nada, nada de lo que pudiera decir ella y nada de lo que pudiera pensar. – Fui tan tonta Albus mi necedad siempre fue mayor que mi comprensión, debí haber entendido que eso formaba parte del pasado, debí de haber dejado de insistir, debí enfocarme en nosotros y no en ventilar algo que no me incumbia, debí… debí… debí. Y ahora estoy frente a ti con un intento de disculpa que me parece tan nimio. Si hubiera entendido que era tu vida y no podía ser dueña de esta, si hubiera entendido que podía importarte sin necesidad de ser tan posesiva. Si hubiera dejado de pensar en mí y en lo que solo yo necesitaba. Albus. -tomo su mano entre las de ella para verlo profundamente con lágrimas en los ojos. – Te amo, siempre te amé, no deje de hacerlo ni por un momento. Entendí muy tarde que necesitabas ser tu y no podía cambiar quien eras. Fui egoísta.

-Y sigues siendo egoísta. – susurró el chico soltándose de la morena. – Tienes razón, debiste… debiste… debiste. Y aún así nada de eso podría cambiar nada. Podría haber perdonado que quisieras averiguar a toda costa lo que ocurrió con Danielle. Podría perdonar absolutamente todo Megara. Pero no puedo perdonar que importará más eso que el hecho de que estaba sufriendo.

-Tienes que entender. Scorpius había desaparecido y tenía que…

-No me hables de él. No te atrevas.- amenazó y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo Megara sintió miedo, pero no por ella, sabía que él nunca le haría daño, temía que el ya no fuera ni un atisbo de la persona que solía ser años atrás, que el sufrimiento por lo ocurrido años atrás lo hubieran cambiado y lo hubiesen dejado en un punto sin retorno. No podía culparlo, no iba a culparlo, toda la culpa era puramente de ella. El tenía razón en estar molesto con ella, porque aún conociendo lo que había pasado nunca lo busco hasta que se enteró completamente de la verdad sobre Danielle. Se convenció fervientemente que era lo mejor para ambos, que Albus tenía a su familia para superarlo y ella tenía la obligación de buscar a Scorpius, pero en el fondo ella siempre supo que él la necesitaba y que si no acudía jamás la perdonaría. – Te espere incluso más de lo que merecias, ¿Sabes? Entendí que había otros asuntos y otras personas a las que debías ver, entendí que lo pensarás, incluso estaba dispuesto a decirte toda la verdad si tú me lo pedías porque ya no me importaba nada más que tenerte en mis brazos y tener tu consuelo. Pero cuando pasó el primer año supe que nunca vendrías a mi y todo cambio, comencé a olvidarte o por lo menos a intentarlo y ahora no me saben a nada tus palabras.

Megara se soltó a llorar. Nunca creyó que abandonaría a la persona que más le importaba y, sin embargo, lo hizo.

-Creo que no hay nada más que decir Megara. A decir verdad tenía toda la convicción de que lo que sucediera esta tarde no cambiaría nada y no lo hizo. Cuando nos separamos llegue a la conclusión de que tenía que luchar por ti porque no importaba nada más que nosotros. Sabía que había sido un idiota y tenía que repararlo a como diera lugar. Iba a ir detrás de ti, te contaría la verdad y esperaría que me perdonarás por eso. Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que ya ni siquiera eso importaba. Sabía que te necesitaba y esperaba que lo supieras tú y vinieras a darme tu consuelo, pero no lo hiciste y en el fondo lo merecía, no por lo que te hubiera hecho a ti sino por lo que no pude hacer por ella. Estaba destrozado Megara, y merecía tu desprecio porque yo mismo me despreciaba por no haber podido hacer nada más

Las lágrimas de la chica no paraba, cuanto más hablaba él más se intensificaban. En los ojos de Albus había dolor, pero no lloraba, quizá ya estaba demasiado cansado de eso.

-Aun ahora sé que merezco todo lo malo que pueda llegar. Pero también sé que por ningún motivo volverá a ser como antes y solo me queda volver a despedirme de ti y pedirte perdón por no ser lo que necesitabas, que al final fue algo mutuo, pero no te pediré perdón por lo ocurrido esta tarde ni lo dicho. Estoy cansado y no puedo seguir aquí. – se levantó tomando un puño de galeones de un pequeño saco para dejarlos en la mesa. No se detuvo a ver una última vez a la chica, solo salió del lugar dejando atrás la sombra de un pasado.

Después del encuentro con Megara, Albus se dirigió a su dormitorio en la escuela de medimagia. Sus emociones se encontraban agotadas, sentía que podía llorar de rabia, impotencia y anhelo, pero no lo haría, lo había hecho antes por una mejor razón. No era tiempo de lamentos, necesitaba convencerse de que ya no amaba a la morena, necesitaba sacarla de nuevo de su cabeza para poder continuar, ¿Continuar con que? Era la pregunta que se hacía todos los días.

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió dejando entrar a una chica de cabello corto y castaño.

-¿Dónde has estado Al? – cuestionó la chica viendo de reojo a Albus. – Bah. No importa, Philip me pidió que viniera por un libro suyo, como si el no pudiera hacerlo solo. Pero bueno, estoy aquí, haciéndole el bendito favor Merlin sabe por qué. En fin, aprovecho para dejarte los apuntes de Madame Eliza. – dijo tendiendo le una libreta al chico. Albus solo los tomo sin verlos y los depósito en la cama. – De nada por cierto. – protesto Danielle ofendida. Camino hacia la puerta tomando el pomo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad a Megara? – cuestionó el chico. Danielle soltó el picaporte y volteo con resignación. Ahí estaba, los ojos de Albus inyectados de furia y tristeza. En realidad sabía que tarde o temprano el chico se encontraría con su ex-novia, así que no tenía caso negar aquello. -No tenías derecho.

-Albus. Probablemente sientas que el mundo te debe explicaciones pero no es mi caso. Es mi historia y tengo todo el derecho de contarla a quien se me de en gana.

-Debiste decirme que pensabas hacerlo.

-No tengo que rendirte cuentas de nada Albus. Tú solo eres mi amigo. ¿Cómo supiste que fui yo?

-Solo hay dos personas que conocen la historia. Tú y Rose. Y por obvias razones Rose No pudo haberle contado nada. – respondió el chico levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la chica. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué esperabas ganar con eso? – Preguntó desafiandola. La chica no se inmutó ante su actitud.

-Vamos Albus. Te conozco desde hace años y los últimos dos años no has sido tu mismo. Te la has pasado lamentandote los 365 días, las 24 horas. Se que es por Rose, Pero también se Que si esa chica estuviera presente en tu vida sería otra historia

-Conoces mis razones, sabes que no puedo perdonarla.

-¿En serio? Se que la chica cometió un error, fue inmadura y no supo diferenciar entre el amor que te tenía y sus caprichos. Pero Albus, todos cometemos errores. Incluso tu. Creíste que al decirle lo que había ocurrido ella te despreciaría y no entendería y no fue así. Cuando le conté pareció entenderlo todo y el dolor y la culpa que proyecto, Albus tú no estabas ahí para verla.

-Eso ya no importa ya.

-Al…

-Te digo que no importa ya. Quiero estar solo Danielle.

-Esta bien. – concedió la chica asintiendo con la cabeza. – Pero serás el mayor de los estúpidos y seguirás siendo miserable si no le das una oportunidad. Este secreto ya no es tuyo para protegerlo, he decidido que no me marcará y no quiero que te marque a tu también. – acto seguido Danielle abandonó la habitación dejando atrás a un Albus llorando por primera vez en meses.

El camino se encontraba inundado de neblina, parecía no haber un final para este. Albus vagaba por las calles descalzo en busca de algo o de alguien, pero no tenía idea específicamente que era lo que buscaba, solo sabía que lo anhelaba y necesitaba seguir buscando. A lo lejos pudo ver una silueta, una figura descuidada y poco aseada, tirada en el suelo. Albus camino hacia ella lentamente. No sabía exactamente lo que encontraría, pero sabía que tenía que llegar hasta aquella extraña figura. Poco a poco la figura se iba visualizando conforme el chico avanzaba. Lo primero que noto es que era una mujer, llevaba puesta una bata blanca y sus pies se encontraban descalzos y sucios, juntos formaban una cruz. La mujer tomaba sus piernas con los brazos y temblaba. A medida que se acercaba escuchaba a la figura susurrar, hasta que se volvió reconocible. "Morgana por favor. Por favor. Por favor" decía la mujer. Albus alargó su brazo hacia la mujer de pelo negro intentando apartarlo de su rostro, pronto se dio cuenta de que debajo de toda la suciedad se encontraba el verdadero color del cabello de la chica.

-Rojo- susurró. La mujer levantó su rostro haciendo que Albus se cayera sobre su coxis. -Rose… Rose. – La chica tenía la mirada perdida y el rostro sucio y lleno de manchas. Enfocó su mirada en Albus.

-¿Albus?. – susurró Rose. -Albus, sácame de aquí por favor. – dijo en tono de súplica. – ALBUS. TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA. TU ME IBAS A PROTEGER, ERA TU DEBER. -Albus se incorporó de rodillas hacia ella tomándola de las muñecas y envolviendola en un fuerte abrazo.

-No se cómo Rose. No supe como- dijo suplicante. – Lo lamento tanto. Quise protegerte y no pude, debí haberlo hecho, debí saber.- Albus se soltó a llorar amargamente en el hombro de la chica. – desearía que estuvieras aquí para poder suplicarle que me perdones por haber fracasado. Estaba tan inmerso en mi mismo que no me di cuenta que me necesitabas y ahora ya no estás. Perdón. Perdón. Perdón. – Suplicaba a la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos. – Oh pequeña Rose. Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.

-¿Qué hice para que me abandonarlas Albus?- pregunto Rose y Albus pareció ver proyectada en ella la imagen de su prima cuando era pequeña, cuando el solía tomarla de la mano para no perderla, como debió hacer siempre.

-Nada. Tú fuiste la mejor persona, tan valiente y hay nada en el mundo que pueda reemplazarte. No hay una parte de mi que no duela cuando pienso en ti. Habría hecho lo que fuera, lo que fuera por mantenerte viva. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto.

Rose ladeo lassen cabeza y lo vio profundamente regalando le una sonrisa. -Gracias

-Rose… Rose. . Rose. – murmuraba el chico constantemente. Megara lo observaba con preocupación. Albus llevaba tres días ardiendo en fiebre y no parecía querer mejorar. Tenía poco que había llegado luego de la llamada de Danielle para que acudiera. Le sorprendió que le pudiese que fuera, sin embargo la única razón de Danielle era que creía que solo la presencia de la morena lo haría mejorar. Megara no entendía porque, hacia tres días que hablo con él y le dejo en claro que no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos hacia ella.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que podemos señorita, pero me temo que el joven no quiere regresar. Se encuentra en una especie de trance y no desea salir de el. -comentaba la medimagia mientras Megara observaba profundamente al chico recostado en la camilla. La chica esquivo a la medimagia y se aproximó a Albus sentándose a su lado, envolviendo su cara en tres sus manos y pegando su frente contra la de el.

-Albus. Por favor, regresa, regresa a mi. Por favor. Se lo que sientes, se que te afecto de manera inimaginable la muerte de Rose, Pero por favor necesito que vuelvas.- suplicaba la chica. Se quitó las botas y las coloco al lado del buró, subió sus piernas a la camilla y abrazo a Albus sin despegar la frente de la de el, acariciando su mejilla con sus dedos. Debieron pasar horas pues el cansancio le estaba ganando.

-Mmm… -escucho al chico quejarse. Megara se incorporó un poco sobre la cama para ver más de cerca al chico. Los ojos de Albus se abrían lentamente, tenía la mirada borrosa pero poco a poco la fue recuperando dejando ver el cuarto de hospital. Albus no recordaba haber llegado ahí, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo. -¿Don… donde estoy? – pregunto en cuanto hubo visto a Megara.

-Oh, gracias a Merlin. – suspiro aliviada la chica. – estás en San Mundo. Llevas tres días ardiendo en fiebre.

Albus intento recordar, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron los recuerdos del sueño que había vivido.

-Rose. Rose Estaba conmigo, necesitaba mi ayuda. Megara yo.

-Lo se. Lo sé, todo fue una pesadilla.

-Se sintió tan real. Era ella, se encontraba pérdida y quería que la ayudará y yo no pude, solo podía abrazarla así que lo hice, la abrace y no quería soltarla. Meg, ella estaba ahí, ¿Cómo iba a poder dejarla ir? ¿Cómo podía dejar de abrazarla cuando por fin la tenía entre mis brazos después de tanto tiempo? Y no pude ayudarla. – decía sollozando como un niño pequeño. – nunca he podido ayudarla. – Megara lo abrazó fuertemente y Albus se dejó abrazar. No le importaba lo que hubiera ocurrido, no le importaba que en el pasado la hubiera necesitado y ella no estuviera, no le importaba nada, acababa de ver a su prima muerta por tres días y necesitaba abrazar a lo único que seguía amando más que a nada en el mundo y ella estaba ahí en ese momento y sus brazos eran tan cálidos. – Debí saber lo que ocurría. – seguía lamentandose. – debí protegerla. Debí saber que después de salir de ese campo de concentración no estaba bien, ¿Cómo estaría bien después de lo que pudo haber pasado? Fui egoísta y le costó la vida a Rose.

-Albus. Mirame. – Dijo la morena incorporándose cerca del rostro del chico. Albus tenía los ojos cerrados en un doloroso apretón. – Mírame. – ordenó de nuevo la chica haciendo que Albus la viera a los ojos.

-Entiendo que sientas culpable Albus. Pero escúchame bien, tú no tuviste la culpa y debes dejar de lamentarse por eso. Rose querría que tú volvieras a ser el mismo a pesar de lo ocurrido.

-No lo entiendes Meg, ella siempre fue tan frágil y la ví, ella estaba tan perdida y yo quería quedarme, quería estar con ella.

-No. No te irás con ella porque partidas mi corazón. Escúchame Albus, no soportaría perderte, ¿Me oyes? Tienes que ser fuerte porque si no lo eres. Mira, yo te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas.

Albus se dejó abrazar por la morena. Hacía tanto que necesitaba eso, no tenía idea de cuánto.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué no estuviste a mi lado? Me sentía tan perdido y te odie por no venir. Te odie por no poder odiarte.

-Lo lamento. No volverá a ocurrir. Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase si así me lo permites.

-¿Cómo funcionará esto Meg? No soy el mismo.

-Nadie lo es. Pero creo que vale la pena descubrirlo.

Bueno. Primero que nada quiero pedir una disculpa por crear confusión en una historia Albus/Megara. Cuando pensé en ella no pude resistir conectarla con otro One Shot que tengo que se llama "Miedo" así que si hay alguna duda sobre el destino que decidí para Rose en este One Shot Pueden aclararla ahí, solo espero que no sea demasiado confuso.

También quiero disculparme por los posibles errores que hay, lamentablemente conecte las ideas en muy poco tiempo por el exceso de trabajo.

Como casi siempre este One Shot es Una inspiración de mi propia vida y quería explorar la culpa que puede llegar a sentir alguien aún después de tanto tiempo, aunque solo lo sea indirectamente. También quise explorar los sentimientos de alguien cuando es abandonado por una persona que crees importante en un momento de perdida y por último quise abordar un poco el punto de vista de Albus. Casi siempre cuando escuchó una opinión sobre un Albus/Megara la razón la tiene totalmente Megara, sin tener en cuenta que es un capricho exigir ser el centro de toda la vida de alguien, sin tomar en cuenta su pasado, amistades y sentimientos, a veces las personas no somos tan abiertos como otros quisieran, solo hay que aprender que no podemos esperara que las personas sean como queremos. No sé si se capta la idea.

Y bien, como siempre (también) este capítulo está dedicado a EML, pero sobre todo a AJ.


End file.
